: Clinical & Translational Core (CTC) The goal of the Stanford Clinical & Translational Core (CTC) is to facilitate high-impact diabetes research by SDRC members. At Stanford, pioneers in cutting-edge technologies of diverse science fields are often in search of clinical collaborators with human subjects to `translate' their findings to the clinic. Similarly, clinical investigators often fail to innovate based on a lack of awareness or accessibility to improved or novel methodologies. In addition, teams of scientists and clinicians attempting to translate their work often encounter hurdles with regulatory processes, recruitment/retention, sample management, and thoughtful data collection, leading to inefficient use of time, sample loss, failure to complete studies, and disincentive to provide banked samples for collaborators. The CTC will address these specific needs by leveraging existing Stanford resources to focus on diabetes-specific research, thus enhancing our institution's ability to perform innovative high-impact interdisciplinary studies that surpass the capabilities of a single investigator/laboratory. An online survey revealed that 76% of SDRC investigators intend to use the CTC. The CTC will be led by a team of directors that are national leaders in their fields of diabetes-related research: Drs. Gardner, McLaughlin and Desai. The CTC will develop and provide three core services: 1) A biorepository of existing and prospectively collected samples with standardization of collection and sample tracking, and links to clinical data, all accessible via a centralized hub; 2) Advanced support in analytics including study design, database design with setup of data capture in REDCap and linkage to the electronic medical record and biorepository, data management, and data analysis, and 3) Clinical trial support that includes the creation of a Clinical Registry for recruitment, and guidance in the logistics and conduct of trials, as well as for maximizing retention and compliance. 4) The CTC will orient SDRC investigators and their teams and train them to use each of these core services effectively. The CTC will provide access to innovative methodologies and computer-based systems for designing studies, recording data, logging samples, and linking sample results to phenotypic and metabolic data. The Stanford CTC will leverage expertise in scientific methods and research-support systems developed on campus but that are underused or not yet tailored to diabetes research. Institution-wide support exists for collaborative and ?team? science, for modernizing data collection methods, and for resource sharing. Use of the CTC by SDRC members will advance the planning, execution and communication of coordinated, collaborative, and transformative clinical and translational research.